Entre amigos
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Nathan siempre es capaz de romper el silencio en los momentos más increíbles, con uno de esos comentarios tan suyos que aún siguen desconcertando al resto.


**Disclaimer: Misfits no me pertenece, ni tampoco Robert Sheehan (what a shame)**

* * *

><p><span>Entre amigos<span>

Nathan siempre es capaz de romper el silencio en los momentos más increíbles, con uno de esos comentarios tan suyos que _aún _siguen desconcertando al resto.

Aquella mañana habían ido al centro comunitario a por el trabajo del día. Había una furgoneta blanca aparcada en la puerta y Nathan no pudo evitar apuntar que _escondedme, al final me han encontrado y vienen a por mí_, acompañada de una muy buen fingida cara de preocupación.

Los cinco chicos atravesaron la puerta y se dirigieron a las taquillas, donde tenían guardados sus monos naranjas que automáticamente les acreditaban como delincuentes.

El trabajador del centro, quien debía asignarles los trabajos diarios, entró en la sala antes de que ellos terminaran de cambiarse de ropa.

–Como siempre, nos mandan a recoger mierda. No me extrañaría que cualquier día nos dieran comida de perro.

Nathan y sus comentarios. Rompiendo el silencio como siempre.

–Deberíamos denunciarlos. No nos pueden tratar como animales. Es ilegal.

(Aquella furgoneta era demasiado pequeña para los seis.

Sólo disponía de tres asientos en la parte de atrás.

Les tocaba acomodarse en medio asiento.

Quizá Nathan tuviera razón.

Deberían denunciarlos.)

El conductor fumaba y aporreaba el volante al ritmo de una canción demasiado antigua.

Tomaba las curvas demasiado abiertas.

A veces cantaba, desafinando más de lo saludable.

Kelly advirtió que Nathan estaba haciendo una lista de todas las cosas dolorosas que podría hacerle al conductor si no fuera porque pondría la vida de todos en peligro.

Le dio un codazo, para que dejara de decir tantas sandeces, acompañado de un _cállate, Nathan._

Pero él ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

La furgoneta dejó de moverse minutos después. El conductor se giró y aporreó el cristal que le separaba de los chicos por motivos de protección. Con un dedo les indicó que ya podían desocupar el vehículo.

Cuando todos hubieron bajado ya de la furgoneta, esta arrancó y les dejó solos.

En aquel descampado que parecía un desierto.

Si no fuera por la cantidad de basura que había por todas partes.

Y que ellos tenían que clasificar y recoger en sólo tres horas.

Nathan se dedicó a decir adiós con la mano a la furgoneta hasta que la perdió de vista.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, estaba solo.

Los demás se habían separado y habían comenzado su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Simon se asustó cuando de repente encontró a Nathan detrás de él sosteniendo un cuchillo sobre su cabeza.<p>

–¿Y si me lo clavo?

A Nathan le gustaban mucho ese tipo de bromas. Amenazar con matarse a pesar de que era inmortal. Al principio quizá tuvo un poco de gracia, por la ironía del asunto. Pero a partir de la tercera vez que lo dijo sólo era Nathan intentando llamar la atención de los demás, como siempre.

Simon no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y siguió recogiendo basura. No valía la pena malgastar palabras con alguien así.

–Oh, vamos, ¡Barry! Tómate la vida con un poco más de humor, reírte te irá bien para las arrugas.

Simon siguió sin mediar palabra, concentrado en su trabajo.

–Venga, va, te dejo que me lo claves –continuó Nathan y le tendió el cuchillo.

Simon lo cogió y lo examinó de cerca. Luego miró a Nathan, que tenía los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de dolor perpetua tan característica suya, esperando que Simon supiera dónde clavarlo exactamente para que le doliera lo menos posible.

–No te lo voy a clavar, no seas pesado –anunció Simon antes de guardarse el cuchillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y volver a su trabajo.

* * *

><p>Nikki apareció de repente en medio del descampado, rodeada de muebles sucios y destrozados.<p>

–¿Qué cojones...? –exclamó al tropezarse y caer de culo dentro de una bañera con restos de algo pegajoso.

–Oh, ¡Nikki! –exclamó a su vez Nathan, con una gran sonrisa en la cara al verla–. ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos.

–¡¿Dejas de mirarme ahí y me echas una mano?

Nikki elevó la voz, para conseguir que Nathan dejara de mirarle las piernas abiertas.

Aunque lo que en realidad consiguió fue que Curtis oyera los gritos y fuera a ayudarla.

–¿Nikki? –exclamó un poco confundido. Ayudó a su novia a salir de aquella bañera y se despidió de Nathan con un _idiota, deja de mirar las piernas de mi novia_, indicándole a Nikki que le siguiera.

–¡Lo estaba enseñando todo! Si tu novia es una exhibicionista yo no tengo la culpa –se disculpó Nathan empleando un tono que no sonaba a disculpa en absoluto.

Nikki sólo respondió un _gilipollas_ entre dientes y echó a andar hacia donde Curtis la esperaba.

* * *

><p>–Nikki podría habernos teletransportado. Habría sido más cómodo –sentencia Nathan mientras intenta encontrar la postura adecuada para aguantar cuarenta minutos de viaje en medio asiento de furgoneta sin cinturón de seguridad con un conductor que sigue tomando las curvas como las piernas de Nikki mientras destroza otra mítica canción.<p>

–¿Quieres estarte quieto? –grita Alisha, a punto de caerse de su asiento.

–Apártame –le reta él.

La chica resopla. Está cansada de no poder tocar a la gente, ni siquiera cuando quiere pegarles una paliza porque se lo merecen por ser tan gilipollas.

–Déjame el sitio, Alisha –dice entonces Simon, y se pone al lado de Nathan.

Nathan sonríe y se dedica a revolverle el pelo a su nuevo compañero de viaje sin parar durante unos minutos, mientras mira por la ventana absorto.

–No sé cómo lo aguantas –dice Kelly que está sentada al otro lado de Nathan, observando los árboles pasar a la velocidad del coche.

(Pero Simon no responde.

Hace un rato que dejó su medio asiento vacío.)

* * *

><p>–¿A quién le apetece tomar algo? –pregunta Nathan, mientras se quita el mono naranja.<p>

La única respuesta que se oye es el sonido de la puerta de una taquilla cerrándose.

–¿Todos? Muy bien, así me gusta.

Antes de que puedan escaparse, él ya los está arrastrando literalmente hasta el bar más cercano.

No se molestan en protestar, saben que no van a conseguir nada.

Al principio le siguen la corriente, un poco fastidiados por tener que aguantarle durante _más_ tiempo.

Después se olvidan del fastidio, le ríen las gracias y pasan una de las mejores noches de sus vidas.

Llena de bromas estúpidas y risas histéricas. Entre amigos.


End file.
